


Castiel's letter

by Demonic_angel



Series: Late nights with a Destiel fanfic writer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_angel/pseuds/Demonic_angel
Summary: Dean finds a letter on his nightstand.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Late nights with a Destiel fanfic writer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Dean might just be a little OOC.

‘To my dearest, Dean,

  


For years, I was thoroughly confused of what this feeling was. I did not understand what it meant. All I knew was that it would grow intense when your presence was near. I’ve tried to pay it no mind but it never worked. In just a short amount of time, I would be staring into that beautiful emerald eyes of yours and find myself falling all over again. Now, I understand. Now, I know. Now, I realize that I’m in love with you. 

  


Please meet me at Anderson’s family diner at 4:30 tomorrow. 

  


Castiel’

  


Dean rereads the letter again and again. He was so shocked yet so overjoyed. His hands tremble with the letter in his hands. He smiles. He gently places the letter on his bedside table and sits on his bed. He lays down and for once, he goes to sleep with a content feeling.

  


Sam smells the scent of pancakes and bacon wafting from the kitchen. He had just finished his shower as he walked towards the smell. He sees Dean enthusiastically flip a pancake rocking out to the song playing on his earphones. He chuckles at him. What was wrong with his brother today. He sits down at the table with a grin as Dean flops a finished pancake onto the plate in front of him. Dean puts the pan in the sink and sits down across from him taking his earphones out. 

  


“G’ morning, Sammy!” Dean greets as he pushes a plate of bacon closer to Sam. Sam takes a forkful of the bacon and is pleasantly surprised. This wasn’t even bacon bacon. This was the turkey bacon that Dean hated. He looks at his brother incredulously who was stuffing his face full of pancakes. 

  


“Should I be stabbing you, right now?” 

  


“What? I can’t prepare my little brother some good ol’ breakfast?” Sam raises a brow at him. 

  


“Should I get the holy water?” Dean, legitimately, SMILES at him. What the fuck was going on? 

  


“Oh come on, Sammy.” Sam shakes his head at him eating the pancakes. 

  


“What happened to you? Why are you so happy?” 

  


“Nothing. I just am.” Sam’s eyebrow raises further. 

  


“You never just are.” To his surprise, Dean visually blushes as he looks away. 

  


“Dude, don’t make me stab you with silver,” Sam warns. Dean, uncharacteristically shy, hands him a folded paper. He takes it confused and looks up at Dean. 

  


“Shaddup, Sammy!” He then starts to really devour the pancakes in front of him. Sam opens it and reads the contents. Sam’s whole body freezes and as he looks between his older brother and the letter. That was the moment when Sam Winchester realized that he has thoroughly fucked up.


	2. Castiel's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel arrives and he is prompted with the mention of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They might be a little ooc. Sorry.

Last week on Castiel’s Letter

“Shaddup, Sammy!” He then starts to really devour the pancakes in front of him. Sam opens it and reads the contents. Sam’s whole body freezes and as he looks between his older brother and the letter. That’s when Sam Winchester knew he has thoroughly fucked up.

  
  


Sam is horrified as he gives back the letter to Dean. He didn’t mean to open this can of crap. He has seriously messed up. He was so blinded by his anger that he didn’t see the consequences of leaving that letter on Dean’s nightstand. He wished that he hasn’t gone out of his way to write in Castiel’s handwriting so that maybe Dean would realize that it really wasn’t from Cas. He shoves some of the food into his mouth nervously. Damn it! Why did Dean have to put Nair in his shampoo! 

He looks at his brother grinning widely as he ate his breakfast. This was so not like Dean. He knew something was there but crap, he didn’t know he was gonna get this reaction from Dean. His expectations ranged from no reactions at all to Dean completely being outraged and overcompensating again. He hadn’t expected this cheery and smiley mood. His brother just looks so… in love. His brother looks so in love. His brother looks so in LOVE. HIS BROTHER LOOKS SO IN LOVE! OH MY GOD, WHAT HAS HE DONE?! He needs to fix this. He knew how much self-worth Dean has (none) and this would definitely put him down more. He doesn’t care if Dean will be angry at him. Fuck, he needs to… 

He breaks away from his thoughts to tell Dean but he wasn’t in front of him anymore. He hears footsteps walking away from the kitchen.

“Dean, wait!” He runs after him to the War Room where, much to his horror, Castiel was standing across from Dean. To add even more horror, Cas was tilting his head in confusion. 

“What date?” Dean audibly chokes. 

“But your lette-” Sam jumps in. 

“Dean. Dean, I wrote the letter…” 

“What?”

“I was just trying to get you back for putting Nair in my shampoo. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m sorry,” Sam explains frantically. Dean remains silent for a few seconds. Then, his expression shifts into a glare. Sam knows he deserves this. 

“What the hell, man! You don’t do that! You don’t mess with people’s feelings!” Dan shouts. 

“I know. I know. Dean, I’m sorry. I know I don’t deserve forgive-”

“Hell yeah! You don’t! W-what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Dean’s voice shook and there were tears welling in his eyes. He started to walk away. 

“Dean, I-”

“And for the record, I didn’t put Nair in your shampoo. I just made you think that, because unlike you, I consider my brother’s feelings.” Sam winces at his brother’s words but he knew he deserves it. 

  
  


Dean sits at his bed looking at the, now ripped, letter in his hand. He really thought he had a chance with Cas. How could he have been this stupid? Castiel was an angel of the lord. Dean has hurt him so much. Why did he expect that the angel would ever love him back? He wallows in misery as he keeps staring at the pieces of paper in his hand. A knock was heard from the door.

“Sam, go the fuck away!”

“It’s not Sam.” Dean feels a blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. It was Castiel. He buried the pieces of paper in his pockets. How could he face his best friend after that? He needs to clear this up. He needs to apologize. He can’t ruin his friendship. Damn it! When has he become such a teenage girl? With his head down, he walks towards the door and opens it. 

“Hi, Cas,” he greets the floor. The blush on his cheeks gets hotter. It takes him all his courage but he raises his head and meets Cas’s eyes.

“L-look, Cas. Man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed that was from you. I just thought that...maybe you...I...we…” Dean trails off. This whole situation is rendering him speechless and unable to think. He is suddenly panicking. His heart hammers in his chest and his breath gets caught in his throat. His thoughts race at a thousand miles trying to put words in his mouth but his mouth is kept shut. He is practically slowly breaking down on the inside in front of Cas trying to find the right words to say until Castiel takes Dean’s hands. 

“Dean, I would love to go to dinner with you.” Dean’s heart practically stops. He looks back up snapping out of his panic. A gasp escapes his lips.

“What?” he utters. Castiel smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. Dean meets him in the middle. Their kiss was soft and loving but it was too short. Castiel pulls his red face away from Dean. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Sam gets forgiven after and only after, he became Dean's slave for a day. Poor Sammy! Dean does give him a thank you salad though.


End file.
